Supplies
Supplies (aka Drugs) are enhancers for the tank in a battle. There are five types of supplies: Repair Kit, Double Armor, Double Damage, Speed Boost, and Mines, each having its own unique effect. Availability Supplies can be owned in quantities, and obtained in one of the following ways: *Bought in the garage *Obtained as a Daily Missions reward *Picked up in battle for an instant-use, in the form of drop boxes (except for mines) *(formerly) From the daily gift *Completing mission chains (completing 7 missions in a row, for 4 weeks. For each week completed the reward will grow.) Effects Each one of the supplies can be activated by clicking the 1 to 5 keys in the keyboard (also from the Number Pad, unless it is disabled), or by picking up drop boxes from the battle. All supply effects occur instantly, with the exception of the Health Pack, which linearly adds 400 health point to the player for 2 seconds, from the moment of usage. Smart Cool-downs When activating a supply from the keyboard (not from collecting drop boxes), the given supply is not available for a certain period of time, and some or all of the other supplies will also not be available for a certain period of time. This feature, known as the Smart Cool-downs, has been developed in order to make the game more challenging, and prevent players from activating all supplies at once. A scenario such as this had been very common before the feature was released, and made opponent players to do the same (e.g. activate Double Armor and Double Damage), which cancelled out the supplies' effects, and made them useless. For activating multiple supplies, the player can also combine keyboard activations with drop-boxes, which are cooldowns-independent Supplies information Special power-ups Immortality During the 2016 Fool Days celebration- which began on April 1, 2016, and lasted 3 days- and Immortality power-up was introduced, which behaved like a supply, with a golden armor icon over the player. It could only be obtained randomly through gold boxes. The effect ends after 60 seconds or when picking up a Double Armor box, and is still applied on the player after self-destructing. ZERO Supplies During the 2017 May Holidays, a special feature was added to non-PRO battles, called the "ZERO Supplies".May Holidays, Sales and Goodies Coming! This feature included an extra icon on the left side of the supply icons row in battle, with a progress bar that starts at 0%. The progress increases by 1 point every second (even when being destroyed or pausing), and will have extra boost when taking part in battle: destroying enemies, capturing flags/points, returning flags, disabling enemy points in CP, healing teammates, etc.. When the progress bar hits 100% it stops, the the player may then activate the feature by pressing Shift. Upon doing so, they will have all supplies activated at once (including Repair Kit and planting a mine, but excluding dropping gold boxes). The effect will also be applied on any nearby teammate. It is important to note that: *The progress bar only resets when the battle ends or when leaving the battle. Death or pausing has no effect on it. *If activated on top of a control point/flag platform, a mine will not be placed. Other effects In episode 86 of the Tanki V-Log, it was announced that a new supply is being worked on for a release in the near future.Tanki Online V-LOG: Episode 86 These supplies are the following: *Flight- enables the player to fly by attaching a drone-like platform to the bottom of the player's tank, which is also given the pattern of the player's paint *Colosus- makes other enemies very big, which makes maneuverability difficult for them *Ant- makes the player small, making hitting the player difficult for the enemies. This effect proportionally decreasing the player's speed, while fire power remains the same *Phantom- creates clones of your tank that follow you. They deal decreased damage and easy to kill, but can confuse the enemy, and give you precious time to reload your gun and hit with the real tank. Tanki is designing an AI mechanism for the clones, in order to make tehm look like real players *Transforming into a landscape object, which is very likely to make the enemies overlook your tank All of those supplies were previously presented in the Test Box clip in the early Tanki V-Logs. It was also previously stated that one of the supplies will become a supply in the future. Trivia *An Unlimited Supplies pass was available during the May Holidays of 2015. Sold for 70 crystals, it allowed activating any of the supplies without decreasing the amount of supplies owned by the player, for up to 24 hours. *Mines are the only supplies that aren't dropped in battle. *If a player receives supplies through Product Kits before reaching the level at which the specific supply is unlocked, their supply count during battle would still read "0". The player would have to reach the required rank in order to start using a given supply. If that happens during battle, the player would have to re-enter the battle to see the updated bar. *"Drugger" is a term used for people who always use supplies. *Gold boxes that are dropped will always contain 1000 crystals even if they are events going on. Gallery Supplies icons Immortality.png|The immportality icon, featured during the Fool Days celebration of 2016 Sources and references Category:Game Interface Category:Supplies Category:Game Basics Category:Garage Category:Inside the Game